TOYS 4 d'ELITES
by annedrew
Summary: SMALLVILLExSLAM DUNK. 5 sons of rich businessmen are on for a ride of their life. Chars: Kaede Rukawa, Lex Luthor, Akira Sendoh and Hanamichi Sakuragi.


**Title: TOYS 4 D'ELITES**

**CHARACTERS:**

The Elites

Hanamichi Sakuragi- great-grandson of the founder of the Sakuragi Corporation with 6 living businesses across Japan. 

Akira Sendoh- son of the International Investor and President of the Sendoh Tires, Co. 

Lex Luthor- son of an American businessman. Lex is the current head of the Luthor Petroleum Plant in Smallvillle, USA. 

Shinichi Maki- son of a very successful Hollywood Producer and Director. Shinichi is the successor of the Maki Movie Production Co. 

Hisashi Mitsui- son of the incumbent Prime Minister of Japan. 

_Chapter One:_ The so-called Elite brats are planning to have a very excitement vacation. 

Sakuragi is a name respected by the whole country. When they speak of Sakuragi, they speak of fame, fortune, and power. 

Hanamichi is the only son of the Sakuragi couple who reigns the business and political arena. 

Hanamichi often had his hair go bald and maintain his natural soft red strands. Like his father, he held chocolate brown eyes, appealing apple cheeks and tan complexion. 

At age 17, he stood at about 6 feet and 1 inches. 

The story began in a vacation day. 

School was over. Uniforms, books and notebooks were set aside for a while. 

The Sakuragi Mansion, adorned with various flowers and plants, was visited by four young and rich kids. Their luxurious European cars were parked on the vast parking space of the mansion. 

Akira Sendoh, son of Juichiro Sendoh, the worldwide investor and owner of the Sendoh Tires, Co; hauled his car in front of the towering mahogany double-door of the mansion. He threw his keys to the mansion's bellboy... expecting him to park his car on the right place. 

Akira walked like a supermodel across the mansion's living room. He felt like he was the god of all gods in his beige formal suit with a black turtle-neck top under. His left wrist held a golden ancestral Rolex watch and his feet were covered by shining black Italian shoes. 

At age 18, Akira was already managing their Tires Company and he was very popular as a girl magnet. He could easily twist women's necks and persuade them in his way, without a single sweat that's shed. 

With his raven short hair gelled in spikes and his deep indigo blue eyes gleaming so bright, he took on the elevator to the top floor where he would meet his friends in the den. 

Before entering the door of the den, Akira checked his face on the wall mirror and flashed his famous close-up smile that conquered magazine covers. 

Overwhelmed with his own handsome physique, Akira entered the automatic metal door. 

The first thing that he saw was a pair of his male friends, standing near the Billiards table, and kissing each other torridly. 

"Ahem..." 

The two males, Hisashi and Shinichi made no pause, as if Akira made no reaction at all. 

Hisashi is a known rebel kid and he would do everything to bring pain to his parents. Hisashi is the son of Japan's current Prime Minister, but his last name was hidden as Mitsui to separate his lineage from his parents. 

The media had once exposed Hisashi's delinquent acts in one of the bars in Red Light District and it absolutely had an implication to his father's political career. 

Ignoring the two of them, Akira proceeded to the american-style couches where he spotted a redheaded boy. 

Hanamichi was currently playing a PC game that was flashed in front of him in a bigger screen when his sight turned dark. 

"Get loss!" Hanamichi quickly paused his game and took Akira's hands that covered his eyes. 

As Hanamichi continued his game, Akira perched beside him. The raven-haired Sendoh rested his arm on the head of the couch where Hanamichi was sitted and stared at Hanamichi's angelic sweet face with adoration. 

The den was illuminated by the daylight coming from the outside. The walls were made of transparent thick glass, which gave a magnificent view of the mountains and sky outside. 

The so-called elite brats were all studying at the Empress International Business School, an exclusive school for elite boys. 

All of them were in third year high school, except for Hanamichi who was a year younger. 

Because of their total closeness with each other, their friendship had sprung into a platonic relationship. 

They were exposed to women's and men's naked bodies, their money provided them a wide range of option and they can have sexual engagement anytime they like. This is also the reason why they touch each other's body. Because they've grown tired of copulating with people below their social rank. Flirting with each other had become an adventurous ride worth experiencing. 

Hanamichi and Akira were friends since they were little kids. Akira was the one who oriented Hanamichi in the Empress School. 

Akira had a deep feeling for the rich redhead... not only because he's charming and cheerful, but also because he challenges him. Hanamichi would be the least person who would kneel in front of Akira and beg him to stay forever. Akira couldn't even get lower than first base with Hanamichi. That alone made Hanamichi truly unique in Akira's eyes. 

"It's the vacation season, any plans to go?" Shinichi Maki handed a wineglass of Martini to Akira, then sat 45-degrees from them. He sipped on his own wineglass with prime etiquette. 

Shinichi possesed a brown hair that he often gelled up on his head in school. However, for this occassion, it was laid down freely with a little amount of mousse applied. 

"Maybe you want something exciting and unique." Alexander Luthor approached them with his usual proud look. 

Alexander or often addressed as Lex, was born in the United States of America. Son of Lionel Luthor, Lex was destined to be great and inherit all of the Luthor's possessions, especially the Luthor Corp. 

Lex had been bald since he was nine years old. He had a natural blue eyes, white-skinned and stood an inch smaller than Hanamichi. 

"What do you mean by exciting and unique?" Hanamichi paused his game for a while and glanced at Lex who was standing right behind him. 

"Look at this." Lex sat beside Hanamichi... then pressed buttons on the keyboard laid on the center table made of silver metal. He entered a CD on the portable CD-ROM below it. From Hanamichi's game, the computer screen flashed a futuristic luxurious silver car speeding forward and then paused. 

"Toys for the Elites?" Hanamichi read the title that zoomed out on the screen. 

"Yes honey." Lex said with a handsome smile. 

Hanamichi blushed while Akira gave Lex a glaring look. Akira easily went jealous to anyone who catches Hanamichi's attention. 

Then the four of them watched intently on the screen as the introductory part came in. 

"Similar to a sex toy, huh?" Shinichi uttered with a mischievous smirk. 

"Perhaps synonymous to it." Lex smiled sarcastically at him. "But this is not your ordinary sex toy. It has a one-month term and we have a wide range of choices worldwide." 

"Can we see the choices?" Hanamichi said and Lex pressed more buttons. 

A blank profile came into view. 

"You can type in your standards here, and the computer would link you to the toys that fit your standards. For example, what hair color do you like?" Lex queried. 

"Black." Hanamichi replied and Lex typed in the word on the blank spaces. 

"Height?" 

"Like mine. 6'11" 

"Eye color?" 

"Blue." 

"Complexion?" 

"White." 

"Nationality?" 

"Japanese." 

Suddenly, Lex gave Hanamichi an I-know-who's-this look. "Why don't you just make Akira your toy?" 

Hanamichi refused to look at Akira. He didn't intend that his ideal boyfriend would have the same physical features with Akira. It even confused him that why didn't he ever get infatuated to Akira when all he wants in the physical facade of a man, are all in Akira. 

"Why not?" Akira teased. 

"Shut up." Hanamichi elbowed him on the ribs. 

More and more questions came until the last. "This is the best question..." Lex prepared his hands to type Hanamichi's answer. "Penis length?" 

Hanamichi blushed. He couldn't believe how technology had risen up in Japan. 

"Eight." 

Lex submit the answers and they waited for five seconds. Finally, the page was flashed revealing only one toy that passed Hanamichi's standard. 

"Name... Rukawa Kaede." Shinichi read. The toy's profile surely fit Hanamichi's standard. 

Then, the toy's picture finally was scanned completely. The toy was only wearing a skimpy white boxer's shorts that exposed his huge lump on the pelvic area. Hanamichi's mouth dropped down at the beauty. 

"What's the congregation about?" Hisashi suddenly made his way on Shinichi's lap and playfully squeeched the knot of his necktie. Shinichi caressed his hand. 

"So, are you willing to buy this toy?" Lex asked. 

"Sure." Hanamichi, who looked like a possessed human, answered. 

"What are you going to do with a toy like that, Hana?" Akira meddled with a bit jealousy for the toy's picture that Hanamichi kept on staring at. 

"Look at them." Hanamichi responded... trying hard to hide his real plan for that toy. 

"Only look?" Lex joked. When Hanamichi made no answer, he finally stood from his seat. "By the way, I have to go now. I still have a dinner in Osaka to attend to." Lex smiled and kissed Hanamichi fully on the lips. 

Lex and Akira ignored each other. 

When Lex gave Shinichi a peck on the lips too, Hisashi slipped his hand inside Lex's buttoned polo and caressed his chest. 

"What's your size Lex?" Hisasahi simultaneously asked with a chuckle. 

Lex kissed Hisashi on the lips and then whispered on his ear. "Big enough for you." 

As Lex exited the den and took the elevator, Akira followed him. 

"What the hell did you suggest?" Akira confronted Lex with a serious tone. 

"What? The Elite toy?" 

"What do you want to happen Lex?" 

Lex smiled knowingly. "Akira, if you believe Hanamichi loves you, there's nothing to be insecured about. Those Elite toys are just ordinary people from the lower class. Surely, you're one-thousand-percent more attractive than they are. Or... you have too much insecurities inside your big ego." 

"If anything wrong happens, I'll never forgive you, Lex." Akira warned and Lex responded with no trace of fright. 

**//TO//BE//CONTINUED//**

Chapter Two: The 5 Elite brats are going to the Elite Toys store branch in Tokyo, Japan where they would make their purchase. 


End file.
